


All's Fair In The Diva's Division

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bra & Panties Match, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fatal Four Way Match, Jealousy, Lesbian Engagement, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Reunion Show, Title Match Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torrie Wilson & Trish Stratus are brought back for a special episode of Raw, where they are placed in a Bra & Panties Match to determine a No. 1 Contender for AJ Lee's Diva's Title, the match goes well until Layla gets involved. The Raw GM then decides to make the TLC Pay-Per View title match a Fatal Four Way. Amid the budding romance between Torrie and Trish will one of them be able to dethrone AJ and become the new Diva's Champ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All's Fair In The Diva's Division

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Torrie Wilson & Trish Stratus are brought back for a special episode of Raw, where they are placed in a Bra & Panties Match to determine a No. 1 Contender for AJ Lee's Diva's Title, the match goes well until Layla gets involved. The Raw GM then decides to make the TLC Pay-Per View title match a Fatal Four Way._   
_Amid the budding romance between Torrie and Trish will one of them be able to dethrone AJ and become the new Diva's Champ?_

 

Part 1: Bra & Panties Match

**Tonight is a very special night in the WWE, WWE Diva Legends Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson have been asked to come back to compete in a Bra & Panties Match for a shot at WWE Diva's Champion, AJ Lee at the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Pay-Per View. The two former WWE Women's Champions, who are now engaged to be married next month walked into their apartment in Toronto, Canada after spending the morning shopping together.**

**"So Torrie, you know that Vince has asked us to come back to be in a number one contender's match to see who challenges AJ Lee for the Diva's Title at the TLC Pay-Per View, what do you think?" Trish asked. "I would like to hold the belt as the champion at least once before we tie the knot and retire."  Torrie replied.**

**"I hear you, babe." Trish said, wrapping her arms around Torrie and kissing her passionately on the lips.**

**An hour later Trish and Torrie are in the women's locker room putting on their gear when AJ Lee and Layla walk in.**

**"Well look what crawled out of the retirement home." Layla said mockingly.**

**"Layla, I can beat you with one foot in the grave and one arm broken." Trish says confidently.**

**"Why are you two even here?" AJ interjects.**

**"To determine your opponent at TLC." Trish replied.**

**"Really?" Layla says, not believing what Trish just said.**

**"Come out and watch our match ladies, you might learn something." Torrie says to AJ and Layla before leaving with Trish.**

**The special Raw Reunion Show starts off with a huge WWE World Heavyweight Title Street Fight between Brock Lesnar and John Cena, Brock was hammering Cena with a kendo stick, but Cena would not stay down. Even after Seth Rollins came down to the ring and hit John in the face with the Money In The Bank briefcase John was still able to kick out when Brock pinned him, Rollins lined up to hit Cena a second time, the John was ready for him this time. Cena ducked out of the way and Rollins knocked out Brock with the case, Cena acting quickly scooped Rollins up and delivered a bone jarring Attitude Adjustment before pinning Brock Lesnar to regain the WWE World Title.**

**The fans roared as Cena walked up the ramp with the title on his shoulder, a huge smile on his face.**

**The next match is the much anticipated Bra and Panties Match between Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson, Torrie comes to the ring first and then Trish comes down the ramp to thunderous applause and cheering from the fans.**

**Once both divas were in the ring the bell sounds and the match begins.**

**Torrie and Trish lock up and jockey for position, until Torrie uses a back heel trip to take Trish to the mat. Then Torrie went to work on trying to remove Trish's tights while Trish grabbed Torrie's shirt. Torrie manages to remove Trish's tights, revealing a very sexy black lace thong, which made her smile.**

**"Did you wear this just for me, Trish?" Torrie whispers. Trish nods and winks at her lover before pulling off Torrie's shirt, exposing a satin yellow bra.**

**"Lucky me." Trish says quietly.**

**"I'll say." Torrie replied.**

**Just as Trish was about to try and get Torrie's tights off Layla came down to the ring and grabbed a steel chair, she got in the ring and attacked Trish viciously from behind.**

**"Trish!" Torrie yelled as she came to Trish's aid, Torrie pushed Layla away from Trish and cradled the older blonde woman.**

**"Trish, you're going to be ok, I promise." Torrie whispers.**

**The crowd booed Layla's actions, not just because she ruined a great match. Torrie picks Trish up and carries her to the Trainer's Room in the back.**


	2. Part 2: AJ's Loathing

Part 2: AJ's Loathing

The WWE Medical Staff look Trish over and diagnose her with a sore back, for which the doctors prescribe her Advil and bed rest.

Stephanie McMahon comes into the Trainer's Room, she has a look of disdain on her face.

"Trish, Torrie, I assure you that Layla will be disciplined for attacking Trish for no reason, oh and the anonymous Raw GM made an announcement: Both Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson will compete in a match at the TLC Pay-Per View - A Fatal Four Way Match for the Diva's Title." Stephanie informed the two blondes.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Torrie said sincerely.

"Anytime ladies." Stephanie said before leaving the room.

"Well, let's get you back to the hotel and into bed, Trish." Torrie said.

"Yes, Nurse Torrie." Trish says with a wicked smile. 

As Torrie and Trish left the Trainer's Room AJ Lee watched them from the shadows.

"I hate those two has-beens, they think that I am going to sit back and let either one of them take away this championship they must be high."

Stephanie McMahon is in her office on her phone talking to an old flame, Gail Kim, even though the Korean-American Canadian-born wrestler had left WWE in 2004 she had maintained a close relationship with Stephanie, Gail would occasionally invite Stephanie to join her on trips to Cabo San Lucas or Aruba when she didn't have to work. Now though Stephanie wants Gail back in the WWE, so she calls Gail's agent to draw up a new and better contract for her friend.

As Stephanie is working, her husband Triple H and Layla stormed into her office.

"Stephanie, what are you thinking making the Diva's Championship match at TLC a Fatal Four-Way?!" Layla yells.

"First of all Layla, you need to calm down and secondly _you_ attacked Trish, so this is your fault."

"I don't need this crap!" Layla shouts before storming out of Stephanie's office.

"She'll calm down hon', don't worry about her." Triple H said.

Stephanie kept her silence and Triple H left the room, once Stephanie was alone she continued her conversation with Gail's agent.

"Yes, I'll authorize any and all perks that your client wants, dinner tonight at Golden Tiger? Yes, of course." Stephanie said feeling as giddy as a schoolgirl.

 

 


	3. The Return Of Gail Kim

 

**Part 3: The Return Of Gail Kim**

Trish and Torrie arrive at their apartment, Torrie gives Trish two Advil and puts her to bed, then she goes into the spare bedroom where their home gym is and begins to work out, the more Torrie thinks about Layla and her attack on Trish the angrier she gets.

"Layla isn't going to make it to TLC in one piece." Torrie growled.

Back at the arena, Layla is in the ring awaiting her challenger for the evening when Stephanie McMahon's music began playing and the Billion Dollar Princess came out onto the ramp wearing a black dress with a slip down the left leg and black high heels.

"Layla, you attacked Trish Stratus last night during her match with Torrie Wilson. The Authority will not tolerate and rogue behavior from any Superstar or Diva on the WWE roster." Stephanie said calmly into microphone.

"So I hurt poor Trish Stratus, I know that you won't come down here and-."

Suddenly Gail Kim's music began playing and she walked out onto the ramp to the thunderous applause of the fans.

"Wow, I don't believe this JBL, it's Gail Kim, she hasn't been in a WWE ring since 2004." Michael Cole said excitedly.

Gail hugged Stephanie before she entered the ring.

"It's been a while, eh Gail?" Layla said mockingly. Gail narrowed her eyes at Layla as the ref signaled to begin the match.

Layla charged Gail and threw a clothesline at her, Gail executed a perfect dodge and countered Layla with a German Suplex. Stephanie smiled as she watched Gail in the ring, Layla stumbled to her feet, Gail rushed Layla and speared her off the mat.

Then Gail pulled Layla to her feet and hit her with her Eat Defeet Finisher before pinning Layla for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Gail Kim." Lillian Garcia announced.

Stephanie clapped enthusiastically as the ref raised Gail's hand in victory, Gail then exited the ring and walked over to Stephanie and embraced her warmly.

"Great to have you back, Gail." Stephanie whispered.

"It's great to be back here...with you, Stephanie." Gail whispered in reply.

Gail heads to the locker room to shower and change into her street clothes, Stephanie quietly followed Gail into the Divas Locker Room.

Inside the Diva's Locker Room Gail stripped out of her wrestling attire, then she turns on the shower and steps into the stall as it filled with steam, Stephanie smiled as she closed and locked the door, she wanted Gail all to herself with no interruptions.

"Gail, it's Steph, I came to congratulate you again on your win." Stephanie said.

"Give me a few minutes, Steph babe." Gail called out.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
